


We Had Our Chance

by comebackbehere



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebackbehere/pseuds/comebackbehere
Summary: 'I wish for one day, I could go back. In another life, I'd do things differently.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Something I wrote for a friend, and because of it my love for a new ship has grown. A lot.

Maggie Sawyer wishes there was a way to hit rewind.

 

The sound of laughter causes her jaw to clench as she runs her finger along the mouth of her beer. She doesn't have to turn around to know what's going on behind her, she has witnessed it one too many times over the last few weeks. When Maggie had told Alex to explore, she hadn't expected Supergirl to bring back a fucking superhero assassin that looks at Alex with a breathless smile and sky blue eyes.

 

Alex tried to explain it all to her, she stumbled and stuttered over her words about how Supergirl was pulled into some time warp and apparently Alex had come up and Sara was interested so Supergirl brought her back; Maggie honestly stopped listening after that. She didn't want to hear anymore. She tries to breathe, but her lungs ache so badly and her heart feels like the shattered pieces are tearing holes in her skin.

 

Maggie swallows the last of her beer and slams the bottle down before she turns on her barstool in time to watch as Sara Lance playfully slaps the bottom of her pool stick against Alex's thigh in an attempt to back her up. There's so much happiness on Alex's face, the sadness and confusion is gone, Maggie can only guess that Sara somehow washed that away. With a sigh, Maggie slides off the barstool and grabs her jacket.

 

She wishes she could hit rewind so she could be the one kissing Alex against the pool table.

 

-

 

"Sawyer."

 

The voice causes Maggie to perk up as she smiles, "Dan..."

 

She doesn't even finish saying Alex's name, can't even force out the rest of it as she sees a familiar blonde trailing behind Alex. She swallows around the lump of angry words that grow in her throat as she watches Alex pause beside her and stare down at the dead body. Maggie tries to force out some banter, tries to attempt a word, but Sara is too busy whispering in Alex's ear and Maggie stops in shock when Alex _giggles_.

 

"Agent Danvers," Maggie hisses. "Is there any reason why you're at my crime scene?"

 

Alex blinks as she looks over at Maggie while Sara drops back onto her feet and arches an eyebrows in silent question, "Um. Director Henshaw asked me to come take a look, he thinks this might have something to do with that alien fight club."

 

"And your extra addition?" Maggie snaps.

 

She doesn't mean to. And she's sure Alex can hear the bitterness in her tone, but she doesn't care. She is so sick of this blonde popping up in every small aspect of the life she had been building National City. She sees Sara at her favorite coffee shop with a coffee cup with 'Alex' scrawled across it, she sees Sara at the bar surrounded by Alex and her friends, she sees Sara exiting CatCo with Kara and James and they're always laughing, she sees Sara at the DEO and Winn looks at her with something he never cared to spare on Maggie.

 

"Got a problem?" Sara demands as she tucks her hands in her back pockets.

 

"I do. You're on my crime scene." Maggie replies.

 

"Maggie." Alex scoffs.

 

"Look, I'll have a report sent to you," Maggie hisses as she looks at Alex, and she hates the way Sara straightens at the expression and matches it with one of her own. "Now, can you please get away from my crime scene?"

 

Sara sets a protective hand on Alex's lower back, "Come on, babe."

 

Maggie waits for the two to disappear before she pulls off her gloves and tosses them aside with anger clear in her gaze.

 

-

 

"Is she happy?"

 

Supergirl looks away from the body and arches an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

 

"Agent Danvers." Maggie whispers. "Is she happy?"

 

"She's the happiest I've seen her in a long time. Sara is good for her." Supergirl replies after a moment of silence, and Maggie breathes out heavily through her nose as she gives a slow nod. "Do you need my assistance here?"

 

Maggie shakes her head, "No. Go ahead."

 

Supergirl leaves without so much as a goodbye. Maggie is fine with that.

 

-

 

She gets drunk on a Thursday night even though she has work in the morning.

 

Maggie pounds back shot after shot until the bartender finally cuts her off and calls her a cab. She isn't sure what jumble of numbers she gives the taxi driver, but she knows exactly where she is when they pull up to an apartment complex. Maggie stumbles through the doors and leans her forehead against the elevator walls as she waits for it to climb to the correct floor, and she almost face plants when the silver doors pull open.

 

"Alex!" Maggie slurs as she pounds her fist against a door. "Danvers, open up!"

 

It takes a few more knocks before the door disappears from beneath her fist and instead she finds her hand caught in the grasp of a firm hold. With a huff, Maggie struggles to free herself as she looks into blue eyes. And the anger bubbles, the jealousy surfaces, and Maggie growls as she rips her hand away. Sara stands in the doorway in one of Alex's Standford t-shirts and plaid pants and she looks so _comfortable_.

 

"What are _you_ doing here?" Maggie spits.

 

"I should be asking you the same thing." Sara replies in a calm tone as she folds her arms over her chest. "Look, you're drunk. You don't need to be here. Lemme call you a cab so you can get home..."

 

Maggie has oddly good aim for as drunk as she is. She feels a roll of satisfaction as Sara stumbles back and grasps onto the door frame before she presses a hand to her nose where a thin trickle of blood slides. Maggie wants Sara to hit her back, she wants to give Alex an excuse to question this perfect time traveling human, but Sara simply wipes the blood away and shakes her head.

 

"Go home, Maggie." Sara orders.

 

"S-She was supposed to be with _me_." Maggie frowns as she sways slightly and reaches out to slap a hand against the wall. "But th-then you came along and you ruined it! You to-took my girl. Why can't you just disappear?"

 

Sara drops her head and flexes her jaw, "I won't tell you again. Go _home_."

 

"No! I-I wanna talk to Alex."

 

"She's sleeping." Sara sighs.

 

"Then wake her up." Maggie hiccups. "I-I wanna tell her that I messed up."

 

Maggie tries to shove past Sara, but a hand catches her bicep and when she turns to fire another shot she is met with one from the blonde. As she drops to the floor, Maggie can't help but note how freakishly strong this woman is.

 

-

 

Sara leaves for a while and Maggie thinks that it's her in. She thinks that Alex is finally free, that she finally has her chance. But she happens upon the Danvers sisters in the alien bar and when she slides in the booth across from them, Alex looks at her with slight confusion while Kara tenses and narrows her eyes in a way that shouldn't be intimidating behind those glasses and soft eyes.

 

"Danvers." Maggie purrs.

 

Alex arches an eyebrow, "Sawyer."

 

"Can I buy you a drink?" Maggie asks with a soft smile.

 

"Um, I'm not drinking." Alex frowns as she trades a glance with Kara who looks around the bar with a small smirk that plays at her lips. "Sara kinda made me promise that I would cut back on drinking while she was gone."

 

Maggie feels her heart drop.

 

"It's so ridiculous what I'd do for her," Alex laughs with a roll of her eyes, and the sound is so carefree that Maggie feels sick to her stomach. "Why are relationships so full of compromises?"

 

Kara giggles, "You're whipped."

 

"Have you _seen_ my girlfriend?" Alex snorts.

 

Maggie blinks in shock, she feels like she's been punched in the chest and the last of her heart has been ripped away from her. The rough material of the booth whines in disagreement as she slides from it, and it's just another shot to her ego when Alex barely lifts her head to take notice to the fact that Maggie is walking away. She walks right out the door and wonders how she fucked up so badly.

 

-

 

Sara comes back.

 

Maggie pretty much stays drunk for an entire week.

 

-

 

The sunlight beams down on her and Maggie rubs at her aching temples as she stands at the crime scene with a thick pair of sunglasses on and a scowl. Sara has been back for a week and she has only seen Alex twice, but she knows the DEO will be appearing any time now and Maggie is a little too excited to see those challenging gazes Alex tosses her way. Her heart stutters in her chest when she hears Supergirl thud beside her and she turns only to see that the superhero stands beside her alone.

 

"Where's Alex?" Maggie frowns.

 

Supergirl looks at her with little emotion on her face, "She left."

 

"Left?" Maggie repeats.

 

No. _No_. She repeats it over and over as she looks at Supergirl. She hopes her thoughts are wrong. Maggie doesn't want to be right, but she can see it all over the blonde's face. She can see the sadness in blue eyes and her own eyes burn with tears that build as she waits for the inevitable. Supergirl clears her throat and crosses her arms over her chest as she lifts her chin slightly in defiance.

 

"She left with Sara." Supergirl explains.

 

Maggie swallows hard, "When will she back?"

 

"I can see I'm not needed here, Detective. I'll see you around."

 

Supergirl leaves with a burst and Maggie stands there in disbelief. All she can think is a huge chunk of her life has now been cut away from her. And she lost it all out of fear. A single tear trails down her face as she stares at the spot that Supergirl once stood, a spot that Alex should've been standing in. She wonders where Alex is now, and she hopes wherever it is that she's happy. Maggie knows she is.

 

God, she wishes she could hit rewind.


End file.
